Grow
by Lady Anatui
Summary: SEQUEL TO "MOUTH." Stef/Mouth. After making out with Mouth, Stef does everything within her ability to avoid him, but the boy refuses to forgotten.


Grow

Paranoid, Stef was paranoid. Ever since she and Mouth had made out on Brand and Mikey's couch, she had been avoiding all of the Goonies. While normally at school she would wave to them and say hi when they passed in the hallway, now she completely pretended she didn't see them.

Andy was so confused. And Stef didn't blame her one bit. But she really didn't want to talk about it, especially with Andy. She just wouldn't understand.

Besides, knowing Mouth as she did, he was probably bragging to all of his friends about what had happened. Not that they hadn't seen what had happened, of course, but she was pretending that hadn't happened.

She had acted all cool and collected at the time, but she was really so embarrassed and ashamed of the situation. Especially the age thing. That was really embarrassing. Mouth was three years younger than her. She could practically be a child molester in a year or so.

Eww. That was a scary thought.

But it's not like that would ever happen. Nothing was ever going to happen between her and Mouth again, she decided as she glanced around the library as she entered. Good. None of the Goonies were there. But that was pretty normal. Besides, Mouth wouldn't be caught dead in the library, so she would always be safe inside there.

Stef heaved a sigh of relief as she settled down in her favorite chair in the corner, pulled out her book, and began to immerse herself wholly in the novel.

"Spending your lunch period in the library again?"

She jumped and turned violently to the owner of that voice, glaring at Mouth when her eyes met his. "Yeah, so what are you doing here? I'd be surprised if you ever read a book in your life," she snapped.

"Course I have!" he defended, easily relaxing onto the arm of her chair.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure. I'll believe that when I see it."

"Hey," said Mouth, "I read all the time."

"Do you ever finish the books you read?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and turning back to her book.

He just smirked and said, "Occasionally," as he moved a little closer to her. "What scandalous are you reading? Some girly romance novel? A smutty romance novel?" He quirked an eyebrow at her, winking.

"No," she said, pulling her book farther away from him so he couldn't see.

"And why not?" he asked, looking her up and down. "You're a big girl. And I know you're more than interested some smut. You've got all kinds of hormones raging in there," he said, dragging his index finger down her arm to her waist.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Mouth," she snapped, pulling away from his farther.

"Oh please, you can't keep your hands off me," he grinned, tugging at the hem of her jeans.

"Stop that!"

He looked up at her face, but his eyes caught something on her neck. The remnants of the hickey he had given her just a week before. It was still barely there, and he smirked at the sight of it. "Can't stop," he said, "you've been marked as my property."

"What?" she barked, turning on him with a glare. "I am your property?"

Mouth grinned. "You're sexy when you're angry."

"And you're like twelve years old! So immature, Mouth!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm fifteen."

"Same difference."

The librarian approached them, eyes narrowed and angry. "Hush!" she snapped at them. "Be quiet, or I'll have to throw you out."

Stef looked ashamed. "Sorry," she said. "I need to go anyway." And she plucked up her book bag and stalked out of the library.

Mouth, however, unashamedly followed her.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, catching up to her.

"Away. Somewhere you won't find me."

"Oh, come on, admit it. You're hot for me."

"I am no such thing."

"Yes, you are. You wouldn't be so pissed right now if you weren't. You want me."

"You're a pig."

"And you still want me."

"That's ridiculous. I don't want you."

"Stop denying it, Stefanie. You so want me."

"I do not!" she yelled as she pushed her way through the exit.

"Skipping classes now, are we?" he smirked, still following her toward her car. "Where are we going?" He got into the passenger seat despite her protestations.

Grumbling to herself, she started the car and sped out of the parking lot, glaring angrily at the world around them as she drove. Already on the edge of Astoria, as the high school was, it wasn't difficult for Stef to direct her car toward the edge of town and beyond. She just wanted to get away.

"You know I'm still in the car, right?"

"Shut up."

"So you're pretending I'm not here?"

"Exactly."

"Well, it's not working very well."

"Shut up."

At long last, she came to a stop on the edge of the highway, pulling off next to a stream and a small waterfall. Eagerly escaping from the car, she made her way down the hillside building up to the road and down next to the water's edge, out of sight from the road.

Stef always came here when she needed to get away.

Of course, she didn't usually have company.

Mouth followed her, much like a lovesick puppy, and he sat down next to her as she kicked off her shoes and socks and slipped her feet into the cool water. "So…" he said slowly.

"God, just shut up, Mouth," she sighed, avoiding eye contact.

"Don't you like me, Stef?" he asked curiously.

"No."

And then he grinned. "You see," he laughed, taking hold of her chin and pulling her face toward him, "you say that, but I really don't believe you." And then he kissed her.

Like before, the kiss was electric, and Stef had no resistance to him. Soon, they were holding each other tight and scratching at each other's clothes feverishly, trying to find what lay beneath. And once again, Mouth was the one to dare delving beneath the clothing and striking gold.

Soon her t-shirt was gone, laying somewhere at the water's edge, and it was soon followed by her skin-toned bra. At that time, he pushed her down on the grassy bank and began to trail kisses along her neck and chest, greedily sucking at the fading hickey he had left before, making sure to brand her once more before it was completely gone. And his hands meandered across her soft skin, touching lightly along her hemline and pressing firmly at her breasts.

Stef could feel a growing erection as he pressed himself against her, and she couldn't help but grow aroused by that fact. She ran her fingers through his hair, kissed whatever part of him she could reach, and moved her hands farther down to grab at his shirt, yanking it off of him to reveal his young torso, not fully developed.

And she felt guilty.

"Wait, wait. Stop," she called, pushing him away lightly. "You're just a kid."

He pulled away, his face hovering right above hers now. "Yeah," he admitted, "but I'll grow." For good measure, he pressed himself against her more firmly, and she could not deny that statement for a second.

He kissed her again after that, and she did not protest in the least. And so quickly, he was kissing other parts of her, sucking at her nipple as his hands teased her hemline before he finally took firm hold of her pants and began to unbutton and unzip them. And as he pulled her jeans slowly down her legs, he trailed kisses farther down toward her waist until he reached her pale blue panties.

She began to hesitate again as he undid his own pants and tugged them off, but he didn't let her get far. As soon as he was in solely his boxers, he pushed himself up against her again and ravaged her mouth with kisses.

When his hands shakily began to tug at her underwear, she realized that he was just as nervous as she was. And that he had never gotten this far before.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked cautiously.

He didn't answer her, though. He merely pulled away from her face toward her neck again and kissed her there as his fingers traced the edge of her panties before seeking out the warmth beneath and delving his fingers under the cotton cloth and between her wet folds.

She gasped quietly as his fingers lightly caressed her and snuck in further. She pulled his face closer for another steamy kiss and then raked her nails down his back toward his boxers to push them as far off of him as she could reach at the time. To pull them off the rest of the way, she spread her legs and used her toes to grab hold of the bottom of the cloth and tugged. And then he was free and pressing hard up against her, groaning with desire.

He pulled his fingers free of her heat and dragged her underwear out of the way, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her breath quick and shaky now. Mouth hungrily kissed her again as he moved himself into position and teased her entrance until she began to gasp.

She held onto him tightly when he shook while entering her, and she inhaled sharply at the feeling, arching her back uncomfortably on the ground. He was slow and unsure at first, but he quickly got the hang of it, pounding into her again and again. Fingers raking through his hair, down his back, she moaned and gasped as he sucked at her collarbone and pushed his way in and out, in and out, in and out.

Soon, probably a little too soon for her sake, he erupted and collapsed on top of her, sweating lightly and breathing heavily. Slowly, he pulled out and rolled over to the side.

Glancing across the landscape, Stef observed their clothes strewn across the bank, some pieces of clothing getting splashed and soaked by the running water. But she didn't care. She turned back to the boy at her side and observed with a smirk, "You sure do grow up fast."

And he smirked back at her, but his grin quickly faltered when he asked in a heavy voice, "Are you gonna get pregnant now? Because I don't want to grow up _that_ fast."

* * *

><p><em>A sequel was requested... a long time ago. I rewatched the movie and was inspired. Also really horny. Thus the stuff.<em>

_There might be another one-shot following this one, but understand that under no circumstances will Stef be pregnant. That would just be bad. And really sad. That last bit was just for entertainment value._

_Much love!_

_Anatui_


End file.
